It is necessary in many environments to supply well-regulated power suitable for user electronic devices. For instance, many commercial aircraft provide passengers with 50/60 Hz 115 Volts Alternating Current (VAC) power via seat-back power outlets. Such power is generally, with some shortcomings, compatible with many consumer electronic devices, such as certain laptop computers, cellular telephones, tablet computers, etc.
In many instances the creation of well-regulated power involves modifying, or converting, otherwise unsuitable power. For instance, in some aircraft, generator systems are configured to produce 360-800 Hz 115 VAC power that is not readily compatible with commercial electronic devices, and therefore must be converted prior to use by passengers.
Power conversion can involve regulating or manipulating various characteristics of power. Often, frequency conversion is necessary. In many environments, other factors are also important, such as power quality and the efficiency, size and weight of conversion equipment.
In commercial aircraft, power quality requirements often necessitates a power factor correction (PFC) stage for conversion of the aircraft power to an intermediate DC voltage. This intermediate DC voltage can then be utilized to create regulated, low distortion 50/60 Hz 115 VAC sine wave power for passenger equipment. Because of the need for very high power conversion efficiency, small size, and low weight, it is advantageous to utilize a non-isolated power conversion architecture. However, such architecture preferably eliminate influences from the input power, such as common mode fluctuations at 360-800 Hz and also harmonics, in order to provide compatibility with certain user equipment, particularly user devices that utilize electrically sensitive interfaces such as capacitive touch screens.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.